


阴婚3

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000
Relationships: 润旭
Kudos: 15





	阴婚3

第3章   
旭凤现在已经是惊弓之鸟，左右看了看，小心翼翼把那牌位从行李箱里取了出来。  
黑黝黝的木头上刻着四个血红小篆——吾夫润玉。  
“夫，夫你个大头鬼。”旭凤一想到昨晚那场匪夷所思的情事就气不打一处来，菊花隐隐作痛，走路都要敞着腿。“等老子把你劈成一堆烂木头，我看你还能‘夫'得起来？”  
拎着牌位往砧板上一放，再挑了把趁手的菜刀，用力往下一砍……  
卧槽，刀刃居然卷边了？  
他不信邪，把家里的刀都试了个遍，无一例外全部报废。  
旭凤觉得自己的三观再次被刷新了，这特么是什么神奇木头，万年铁木吗？  
头上全是汗，累得气喘吁吁，可是那牌位依旧气定神闲的躺在那里，连块漆都没掉。  
这样下去不行啊！  
随便拿个垃圾袋把它一裹，开车出门。  
因为快过年的关系，半个城都空了，路上冷清得很。旭凤驾车来到垃圾站，一降下车窗就闻到那股飘散在空气中的酸爽得不得了的气味。  
开车大老远的来到垃圾站丢垃圾，环卫工人看他的眼神如看白痴。  
旭凤不管他们，手一挥把袋子丢到垃圾车里，目送它进入填埋场，一身轻松。  
回来时顺便进超市买了把菜刀，哼着歌儿回到车里，不经意间瞥见副驾驶座上好像多了一样东西。  
定睛一看，吓得旭凤差点夺门而出。  
牌位端端正正立着，上面“吾夫润玉”四个大字红得似乎能滴出血来。  
旭凤感到自己的唯物主义价值观发生了剧烈动摇，他的心灵正在受到十二级振荡冲击。  
“大仙，你说你好好在地府待着不成吗？干啥非要折腾我这个名不见经传的小人物呢？”气得一拍方向盘，车喇叭发出长长的鸣叫。  
不行，不能再这样下去了。  
旭凤啃着手指头，恶向胆边生，一脚把油门踩到底。  
他来到街角的神婆家里，花了一大笔钱，神婆捻捻钱票子，答应一定会把牌位送出去。  
长长送了一口气，魔高一尺道高一丈，这下总算万无一失了。  
了却一桩心事，连脚步都变得轻盈起来。他去了附近一家很有名的面馆大饱朵颐，好好安慰了自己的五脏庙，等回到家时已经是晚上八点钟了。  
折腾了一天，该泡个热水澡好好睡一觉。他美美的想着，脱了鞋，按下电灯开光，哼着不成调的歌儿踢踢踏踏走过大厅。  
然后忽然停住，身体僵硬的倒退几步。  
那个黑黝黝的牌位正立在饭桌上，阴沉沉的盯着他。  
霎时间全身冰冷。  
服了，真是服了。  
双腿一软噗通一声跪坐下来，哭都没眼泪，“我到底哪里招你了，你说，我改还不行吗？”  
牌位当然不会回应他，黑沉沉冷冰冰似在嘲弄。  
“行，算我错，我就不该去问路，更不该上了你的花轿。”他悔不当初，恨不得穿越回去一板砖拍死自己。“大仙啊，就算你是鬼，这地府也不流行同性恋吧？将来你还是要娶女鬼的吧……”  
头顶吊灯开始摇晃，桌上茶杯被震得哐当作响。  
地震了？  
旭凤头晕目眩赶紧抓住桌脚，“我错了我错了，你是大仙，想怎么样就怎么样，别人管不着。”  
话音刚落，吊灯不摇了，房子不晃了。  
旭凤悄悄松了一口气，继续跟大仙讲道理，“鬼有鬼道，人有人道，虽然咱们那个什么过，可是人鬼殊途，我将来还是要娶妻生子的……”  
咔擦，墙壁裂了，天花板上的粉尘簌簌落下，房子随时坍塌。  
人们开始惊叫，争先恐后的往楼梯跑。“地震啦，地震啦！”  
旭凤吓得脸色煞白，赶紧抓住牌位认错，“大仙我错了，只要您老人家不点头，我就绝对不会娶老婆，您赶紧把神通收了吧，求你了。”  
房子不摇了，地板不晃了，楼不塌了。  
旭凤不敢造次，家里没有神龛，就恭恭敬敬把牌位请到小茶几上供着，面前放上几个苹果。  
这一天过得心惊肉跳精彩万分，即使是旭凤最爱的热水澡都没能让他放松下来。晚上裹着棉被在床上翻来覆去，睁着眼睛数绵羊，硬是熬到凌晨三点才勉强睡去。  
这一觉睡得很不安稳，他又回到了那间婚房，手脚被锁链绑着困在床上。薄薄的纱衣雪似的堆在腰下，光裸的双腿被迫盘在那人腰上。  
撞得一次比一次凶猛，身体里似乎被人插进了一根滚烫的铁棍，有一种被捅穿的错觉。  
他全身湿漉漉，从里到外都是男人的气息，呻吟着，哭泣着，只剩下彼此相连的地方还有知觉。  
火焰在体内燃烧，他仰着脖，咬着唇，任凭男人隔着衣衫吮吸胸前。当男人把他翻过来时，他才注意到身上穿的竟然是女子的衣裳。大红喜服，凤冠霞帔，他雌伏在男人身下，低垂着眼帘不住颤动，惹来男人吃吃低笑。  
抚着背脊的手指慢慢往下，来到那紧窄的尾端。  
揉搓，刺入，他倒吸一口冷气，在男人怀中瑟缩起身体。但很快就被拉开，仰面朝上压在了床上。  
周围景物水波似的散去，男人的腿变成了龙尾，手变成了龙爪，而那舔舐着自己的舌则变成了厚实的龙舌。  
“唔唔……”他惊叫，出口却只能发出模糊不清的吚呜。  
龙卷住了他，肆意享受他的身体，他在欲海里颠荡，不知换了多少种姿势，腹部被龙精射的微微凸起，如怀孕的妇人。  
旭凤醒来时还有一种如在梦中的错觉，躺在床上呆了半晌才慢慢回神。疲倦得很，身体深处坠坠的疼，完全没有睡了一场好觉的神清气爽。  
慢腾腾的爬起来，忽然觉得不对。  
猛的掀开被子，两腿之间黏糊糊，连睡裤都被浸得透湿。  
该死的！  
旭凤狠狠一捶床铺，匆匆洗漱后套上羽绒服就去上班。  
经过客厅时牌位反射着冷冷的光泽，像有人在窥探。  
他以为这场春梦只是意外，但第二天、第三天、第四天……天天如此，变本加厉淫靡无比，他快要分不清现实和梦境了。  
旭凤迈着虚浮的脚步来到洗手间，看着镜子里那张疲惫的脸，他知道自己撞鬼了。  
别以为我治不了你。  
发了狠，摔门而出，开车老远来到一座远近闻名的道观。  
经济社会，有需求就有市场。  
“求道长大发慈悲帮我驱鬼。”  
道长双眸紧闭，一副仙风道骨，“你我无缘啊！”  
旭凤掏出一摞钞票。  
道长睁开双眼，面带微笑，“你我有缘。”  
时不待人，旭凤载着道长来到了自己的小公寓前。一脸郑重，“这鬼法力高强，道长有把握吗？”  
“放心。”道长拿出一张杏黄色的符纸，上面歪七扭八不知道画了什么，“这是我祖师爷传下的宝贝，别说是区区老鬼，就算鬼王来了也能镇住。”  



End file.
